Showerheads come in many forms, such as fixed mount showerheads that are secured in position to a wall or other support structure and handheld showerheads that are movable relation to the wall or support structure. Most showerhead systems include controls for turning the showerhead on/off, as well as adjusting the temperature. These controls typically include valves, such as hot and cold water valves and/or mixing valves that determine the amount of hot/cold water delivered from one or more fluid sources to the showerhead. For many showerhead systems these controls are connected to the wall or support structure and are separate from the showerhead system. In these instances, the controls may be out of the reach of a user while the user is showering, especially with handheld showerheads where the user may be on the opposite site of the shower enclosure. However, there may be times when a user needs to quickly pause or dramatically reduce the water flow or otherwise make adjustments to the flow. Therefore, there is a need for a control assembly that can be easily accessed by a user at different locations in the shower enclosure.